


safe the world - take a sunbath; It's called balance

by masked_madness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021safe the world - take a sunbath; It's called balance, Rogers!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Natasha Romanov & Bruce Banner
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	safe the world - take a sunbath; It's called balance

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021 zum Thema: Sonnenbaden

“Rogers, setz dich einfach.” Tony schob seine Sonnenbrille nach unten und blickte den großen, starken Superhelden vor sich abschätzig an. “Das nennt sich _chillen_.”  
Rogers schnaubte und verschränkte in einer einzigartig missbilligenden Geste die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Tony, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist für- für-”  
“Sonnenbaden, Steve, und es _ist_ der richtige Zeitpunkt.” Natasha unterstrich ihre Aussage, indem sie sich in ihrem Bikini auf die Sonnenliege neben Tony gleiten ließ, die Sonnenbrille aus den feuerroten Haaren zog und aufsetzte.   
“Das könnt ihr doch nicht _ernst meinen!_ ”  
Tony seufzte gedehnt und richtete sich auf.   
“Hör zu, Steve, es ist ganz einfach: Wir retten ein einstürzendes Gebäude, wir gehen essen. Wir verhindern den Absturz eines superwichtigen Satelliten in einer Vorstadt, wir trinken Milchshakes. Wir retten die Welt - wir Sonnenbaden. Das nennt man Gleichgewicht, Rogers. Das ist essentiell für mentale Gesundheit. In den letzten siebzig Jahren hat man auf dem Gebiet beeindruckende Fortschritte gemacht. Ich zeig dir den Artikel: Also zieh dein Shirt aus und rauf auf die Liege.”  
“Aber…”  
“Liege!”   
Das mehrstimmige Echo brachte Steve dazu die Augen zu verdrehen. “Banner liegt auch nicht in der Sonne!”  
“Doch!” Bruce deutete auf seine Füße, die aus dem Schatten des Sonnenschirms gestreckt waren und grinste süffisant.   
Steve seufzte gedehnt, überlegte, ob er noch weitere Argumente anbringen konnte, aber schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, wie die Avengers, die größten Helden des Planeten, auf der Dachterrasse des Compound in Badekleidung auf Sonnenliegen lagen.   
“Meinetwegen”, er murmelte es mehr als das er es sagte und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er sich nun nur noch in Badeshorts auf die Liege neben Tony legte.   
Tony hob sein Handy und machte Foto.   
“Yeah, Jackpot - das verkauf ich Barnes.”  
Steve versuchte, nicht zu lachen.


End file.
